Landonis Balthazar Calrissian
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 43 BBY | thuiswereld = Socorro | vader = | moeder = | echtgenoot = | kinderen = Onbekende dochter | sterfte = | titel = Baron Administrator | bijnaam = Lando | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,78 meter 79 kilogram | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle BD-1 Cutter Vibro-Ax | vervoer = Millennium Falcon Lady Luck | affiliatie = L3-37 Cloud City Rebel Alliance Resistance | era = | films = }} Landonis Balthazar Calrissian, beter bekend als Lando Calrissian, was één van helden van de Galactic Civil War. Hij was een professioneel Sabacc-speler en de voormalige Baron Administrator van Cloud City totdat de Galactic Empire de stad innam in 3 ABY. Vervolgens vernietigde hij de Death Star II in de Millennium Falcon tijdens de Battle of Endor. Lando bleef eerst afwezig in de strijd tegen de First Order uit vrees voor nog meer repercussies na de ontvoering van zijn dochter, maar uiteindelijk trok hij toch ten strijde en vervulde hij samen met Chewbacca aan boord van de Millennium Falcon een belangrijke rol in de overwinning op de Final Order. Biografie Jeugd Lando Calrissian werd ongeveer rond 43 BBY geboren op Socorro. Lando groeide op tot iemand die hield van luxe en stijl, wat gekenmerkt werd door zijn hoeveelheid aan stijlvolle kledij en mantels. Hij had geen goede relatie met zijn vader, maar zijn moeder was een geweldige vrouw, volgens Lando. Hij werd een professioneel gokker met Sabacc als zijn specialiteit. Voorts noemde hij zichzelf een ondernemer pur sang en was hij een uitstekende oplichter. Millennium Falcon Lando werd op een bepaald moment eigenaar van een YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter genaamd de Millennium Falcon, een schip dat verschillende malen zijn leven redde toen Lando actief was als smokkelaar. Lando richtte het schip in, volledig naar zijn stijl met een kleerkast, een ruim bed en allerlei mogelijkheden om te ontspannen in luxe. Samen met de eigenzinnige droid L3-37 vormde Lando een uitstekend team. Haar navigatiesysteem was niet te evenaren en hun ietwat vreemde relatie zorgde voor een hechte vriendschap. Zo meende L3 dat Lando gevoelens had voor haar. Lando was bovendien begonnen met hun avonturen in te spreken in de Calrissian Chronicles, een holorecording van zijn avonturen. Lando werkte zich in schulden bij Aurra Sing (die werden afbetaald toen ze stierf) en bij Crimson Dawn, waarvoor hij een missie opknapte op Felucia. Samen met L3 beleefde Lando heel wat avonturen. Zo trokken ze naar de tempels van de Sharu en won hij een subtropische maan bij Sabacc, die achteraf echter weinig waard bleek te zijn. Ontmoeting met Han Solo 250px|thumb|Lando op Vandor-1 In 10 BBY was Lando officieus gestopt als smokkelaar en noemde hij zichzelf een sportman. Hij verbleef op Vandor-1 en werd door Qi'ra opgezocht in de Lodge. Qi'ra had Lando en de Millennium Falcon nodig om samen met Han Solo, Chewbacca en Tobias Beckett een gevaarlijke missie te voltooien. Han was jaloers op Lando's charisma bij Qi'ra en nam deel aan een Sabacc wedstrijd met als inzet zijn zogenaamde VCX-100 Light Freighter. Maar Lando had een geduchte tegenstander aan Han en speelde vals door een groene Sylop uit zijn mouw te halen. Lando had al snel in de gaten dat Han had gebluft, maar raakte geïnteresseerd in het voorstel van Qi'ra en Beckett, omdat het geluk zich tegen hem had gekeerd. Samen met L3 begaven ze zich naar de Millennium Falcon. Voor 20% ging Lando uiteindelijk akkoord. Kessel Run 250px|thumb|L3, Han en Lando in de Falcon De reis naar Kessel, waar de groep ruw Coaxium wilde stelen, diende te verlopen via de Akkadese Maelstrom. Lando en L3 gidsten de Falcon er vlekkeloos doorheen. Op Kessel bleef Lando in de cockpit, maar realiseerde zich dat er iets gaande was nadat L3 de droids had bevrijd op Kessel en er een opstand uitbrak. Lando kwam de groep ter hulp en gaf Han dekking. Maar toen hij zag dat L3-37 werd neergeschoten, schoot hij haar te hulp. Lando werd zelf in de schouder geraakt en dankzij Han bereikte hij veilig de Falcon met L3. Voor L3 kon geen hulp meer baten en Lando was erg geraakt door het verlies van zijn copilote. Nu Lando geraakt was in zijn schouder, moest Han de Falcon besturen samen met Chewbacca. Ze kregen eerst het Empire achter zich aan en om op tijd het coaxium te laten bewerken op Savareen was er een kortere weg nodig door de Maelstrom. L3's navigatiesysteem werd losgekoppeld in de Falcon gestoken. De Falcon werd daarna aangevallen door een enorme Summa-verminoth en bijna in de Maw gezogen. Enkel dankzij een druppeltje coaxium kreeg de Falcon de nodige boost om haar los te maken en de Kessel Run af te leggen in minder dan twaalf parsecs. Savareen 250px|thumb|Han en Lando op Savareen De missie was wel geslaagd, maar Lando was woedend op Han. De Millennium Falcon was een wrak geworden. Het landingsgestel was kapot, het cannon aan de onderzijde was vernietigd, net als de rectenna en talloze platen waren losgekomen tijdens de vlucht. Bovendien was Lando L3 verloren. In plaats van te wachten op zijn deel, hield Lando de missie voor bekeken en vertrok hij vanop Savareen. Verlies van de Millennium Falcon Niet lang later vonden Han en Chewbacca Lando terug aan de Sabacc-tafels op een tropische locatie. Han wilde opnieuw meespelen en was Lando te slim af. Tijdens hun begroeting, slaagde Han erin om Lando's groene Sylop af te luizen, zonder dat Lando zich dat realiseerde. Een klein beetje coaxium zorgde ervoor dat Han kon inzetten tegen de Millennium Falcon. Dankzij Lando's groene sylop, haalde Han het in de wedstrijd en werd hij de nieuwe eigenaar van de Falcon. Lothal thumb|250px|Lando ontmoet de bemanning van de Ghost Lando zei zijn dagen als smokkelaar vaarwel en concentreerde zich nu meer op het ondernemerschap. In 5 BBY trok Lando naar Lothal waar hij de bemanning van de Ghost ontmoette na een spelletje Sabacc waarin hij Chopper had gewonnen van Zeb Orrelios. Lando had de hulp van de bemanning nodig om een deal te sluiten met zijn 'zakenpartner'. Dat was de misdaadbaas Azmorigan waarvan Lando een Puffer Pig wilde overnemen. Hoewel Lando met zijn charme Sabine Wren wist te charmeren, was Hera Syndulla niet overtuigd van Lando's goede bedoelingen. Dat bleek ook toen Lando Hera als ruilmiddel gaf aan Azmorigan voor de inhoud van de kist, de puffer pig. Hera slaagde erin om te ontsnappen uit Merchant One, het schip van de Jablogian, om terug te keren naar de Ghost, waar Lando het flink te horen kreeg. Lando vroeg aan de Ghost om te landen op Lothal waar hij een stuk grond had gekocht van Cikatro Vizago. De puffer pig diende hem te helpen met het opsporen van kostbare metalen. Maar Azmorigan gaf nog niet op en wilde Lando en de bemanning verrassen. Met hulp van de bemanning kon Lando echter Azmorigan en zijn trawanten verjagen. Lando zei vaarwel aan de rebels, maar vermoedde dat hun pad nog wel zou kruisen. Dat gebeurde niet veel later toen het Empire hun grip op Lothal had versterkt. De bemanning diende dringend te ontsnappen aan een blokkade, maar Lando was niet aanwezig. Hij sprak met hen via een hologram en liet W1-LE zijn zaken behartigen. In ruil voor drie shield generators gaf Lando W1 de opdracht om valse transponder codes aan te maken zodat de rebels konden ontsnappen aan het Empire. Daarna zou Ezra Bridger regelmatig gebruik maken van de naam Lando als schuilnaam. Imperialis Wanneer Lando vertrok vanop Lothal was niet geweten. Niet lang na de Battle of Yavin zaten Lando en zijn zakenpartner Lobot in nauwe schoentjes door opgelopen schulden. Ze hadden te veel schulden bij verkeerde zakenmensen, zoals Papa Toren. Calrissian ging akkoord om een missie voor Toren te ondernemen, namelijk het stelen van een bepaald schip. Dat bleek echter de Imperialis te zijn, het persoonlijke schip van Emperor Palpatine dat voorzien was van talloze geheimzinnige artefacten. Lobot geraakte ernstig gewond tijdens dit avontuur en Lando liet het schip neerstorten op Quantxi. Cloud City thumb|250px|Lando Calrissian & Han Solo Daarna begon Lando aan het hoogtepunt van zijn ondernemerschap. Hij won de titel van Baron Administrator van Bespins Cloud City en nam samen met Lobot als zijn liaison de controle over de ietwat verloederde stad over. Gev Hessan hielp hen met het leveren van goederen om de stad er bovenop te helpen. Lando ondervond wel de nodige problemen met leveringen en arbeiders, maar slaagde erin om van Cloud City een aantrekkelijke toeristische bestemming te maken en ook een interessante zakelijke piste door het winnen van Tibanna gas in de stad. Lando slaagde er ook in om Cloud City uit het vizier te houden van het Mining Guild zodat de klanten minder zouden opvallen. Net na de Battle of Hoth landden plotseling Darth Vader en Boba Fett op Cloud City met de mededeling dat ze Lando's hulp zouden waarderen. Lando moest zijn oude maat Han Solo uitleveren aan het Empire en in ruil daarvoor zou Vader Cloud City ontzien. Lando stond met de rug tegen de muur en kon niet anders dan de deal aanvaarden. Een tijdje later arriveerde de Millennium Falcon met Han, Chewbacca, Leia Organa en C-3PO. Lando gaf zijn gasten een warm welkom, ook al vertrouwde Leia Lando niet. Lando liet zijn mensen onmiddellijk starten met de herstellingen van de Falcon en de Hyperdrive die beschadigd was. Niet lang later nodigde Lando zijn gasten uit voor een diner, waaruit bleek dat hij een deal met het Empire had gemaakt. Lando werd uiteraard aanzien als een verrader, al begreep hij snel dat de deal hem zuur zou opbreken. Vader dreigde er al mee om een garnizoen te plaatsen indien Leia en Chewbacca de stad zouden verlaten. Lando vertelde aan Han en Leia dat Vader hen als lokaas wilde gebruiken om Luke Skywalker in een valstrik te lokken. Hij waarschuwde Vader voor het gevaar van de Carbon Freezing Chamber en keek toe hoe Han in Carbonite werd ingevroren. Toen Lando protesteerde tegen het feit dat Vader Leia en Chewbacca aan boord van zijn schip wilde hebben, leek het even alsof Vader hem met de Force wilde wurgen. Vader liet het echter gebeuren, maar Lando besefte dat dit niet verder kon. Nadat ze Luke waren tegengekomen in de gangen en Leia hem had gewaarschuwd voor de valstrik, seinde Lando naar Lobot om in te grijpen. Lobot omsingelde de Imperial escorte met de Wing Guards en Lando bevrijdde Leia en Chewbacca. Lando werd meteen bij de keel gegrepen door Chewbacca, maar kon zich losmaken door te zeggen dat er nog een kans was om Han te redden. Boba Fett ontsnapte echter vanop het East Platform. Lando verwittigde zijn burgers om de stad te verlaten nu het Empire de controle had overgenomen. Dankzij R2-D2 konden de helden ontsnappen vanop Cloud City, ook al moesten ze even rechtsomkeer maken toen Leia voelde dat Luke in gevaar was. Lando kwam nog meer in nauwe schoentjes toen bleek dat de hyperdrive helemaal niet hersteld was, in tegenstelling tot wat zijn mensen hadden gezegd. Het Empire had echter de hyperdrive opnieuw uitgeschakeld. R2-D2 slaagde er net op tijd in om die te herstellen zodat de Falcon kon ontsnappen. Hans redding thumb|250px|Lando als Tamtel Skreej Lando en Chewbacca gingen meteen op zoek naar Boba Fett die Han had gevangengenomen. Luke zou uiteindelijk met hen afspreken op Tatooine. Zes maand later infiltreerde Lando als Tamtel Skreej in de organisatie van Jabba naar een plan van Luke om Han te bevrijden. Leia kon Han bevrijden uit het Carbonite, maar werd gevat door Jabba en moest hem dienen als slavin. Lukes plan leek te slagen en nadat hij Pateesa had gedood, liet Jabba hen naar de Sarlacc voeren, waarop Luke had gehoopt. Buiten zijn paleis was Jabba kwetsbaar en nadat Artoo Lukes saber bezorgde, schoot iedereen in actie. Lando worstelde met Vedain, een Nikto Skiff Guard en belandde bijna in de Sarlacc. Han kwam echter ter hulp en kon Lando weer aan boord van de skiff loodsen. Nadat Luke de Khetanna had vernietigd en Leia Jabba had gedood, zetten de helden koers naar Sullust waar de Rebel Alliance vloot zich had verzameld. Generaal Door Lando's kunde in de Battle of Taanab, waar hij tegen de verwachtingen in een piratenvloot van Noraluc had verslagen, kreeg hij mogelijk de rank van Generaal in de Rebel Alliance. Bovendien had hij zich kandidaat gesteld om de aanval op de Death Star II te leiden, iets waar Han verstomd van stond. Terwijl Han een team leidde dat op Endor het schild rond de Death Star diende uit te schakelen, vloog Lando als Gold Leader. Han schonk hem daarvoor tijdelijk zijn oude schip de Millennium Falcon. Lando beloofde om het schip zonder een schram terug te brengen en zei zijn oude maat vaarwel. Tijdens het gevecht vloog Lando met de voormalige smokkelaar Nien Nunb als copiloot en met Airen Cracken en Blount als schutters. thumb|250px|Lando en Nien Nunb Bij hun aankomst zag Lando al snel dat er wat scheelde. Het schild was nog actief en Lando liet de aanval tijdig afbreken. Admiral Ackbar leidde de vloot en merkte dat ze in een valstrik waren gelopen. Ackbar twijfelde om te vluchten, maar Lando opperde dat ze geen nieuwe kans meer zouden krijgen om de Death Star te vernietigen. Die kansen werden nog kleiner toen niet lang later bleek dat de Death Star wel degelijk operationeel was en de Liberty opblies. Lando stelde voor om de Star Destroyers aan te vallen opdat het Empire niet zou riskeren om hun eigen schepen op te blazen en zodat ze mogelijk ook wat Destroyers konden vernietigen. Ondertussen slaagden Han en zijn team er eindelijk in om de Shield Generator op te blazen, waardoor het schild rond de Death Star verdween. Lando gaf het signaal om aan te vallen en trok met een aantal piloten de Death Star in, waaronder Wedge Antilles, Keir Santage en Jake Farrell. De Rectenna van de Falcon moest eraan geloven, maar de Falcon en Wedge bereikten de hoofdreactor die ze konden opblazen. De Falcon ontsnapte net op tijd alvorens de Death Star explodeerde. Persoonlijk drama Lando vierde samen met zijn vrienden op Endor de overwinning, al kon Han het niet laten om Lando te merken op het feit dat de Falcon beschadigd uit de strijd was gekomen. Lando bleef nog in dienst als Generaal en hielp de vloot bij de Battle over Naboo in de Mellcrawler II samen met Nien Nunb. Zo hielp hij Leia, Shara Bey en Queen Shosa Surona te ontkomen en werd Naboo gered van de duistere plannen van de overleden Emperor. Lando verliet de New Republic en slaagde er in de maanden daarna in om samen met Lobot de Iron Blockade rond Bespin te doorbreken en Governor Adelhard te ontzetten uit zijn functie. Lobot was nog steeds op Cloud City gebleven en kon zo de overwinning voorbereiden door een code te bemachtigen die de privékamer van Adelhard kon ontgrendelen. Dat effende het pad voor Lando om terug te keren naar Cloud City. In 13 ABY kreeg Lando een dochter, maar twee jaar later werd ze echter ontvoerd door agenten die voor de toen nog geheime First Order werkten. In 21 ABY werkte Lando samen met Luke Skywalker. Lando's contacten in de onderwereld wisten van een verzamelaar van Sith-objecten op Pasaana. Samen zochten ze naar Ochi, een Sith-moordenaar die mogelijk geheimen bevatte die konden leiden naar de terugkeer van een oude vijand. Het spoor van Luke en Lando liep echter dood op Pasaana. Maar Lando voelde zich thuis tussen de eerbiedige Aki-Aki. In 28 ABY stuurde Lando een bericht van medeleven naar Leia Organa toen bekend was geraakt dat Darth Vader haar vader was. Toen later de strijd uitbrak tegen de First Order voelde Lando zich beschermd op Pasaana. Hij vond dat hij zijn rust wel had verdiend nadat hij al zoveel had moeten opgeven. Resistance Op Pasaana voelde Lando zich goed, ook al stond hij er enkel bekend als The Hermit. Na de tragedie met de ontvoering van zijn dochter en de ontgoocheling om Luke niet verder te kunnen helpen, besloot Lando dat het genoeg was geweest. Lando vermomde zich in een mantel en droeg een helm van een Taloraan Wind Raider. Hij hield zijn jacht, de Lady Luck, ergens in de buurt op een veilige plaats verborgen. Hoewel Lando met vreedzame bedoelingen leefde, was hij op zijn hoede voor repercussies van de First Order. Daarom was hij bewapend met een Prod Pistol dat hij zelf had gemaakt en met zijn SE-14r Blaster. Luke vermeldde in zijn nota's van de queeste op Pasaana dat er een bondgenoot woonde nabij Lurch Canyon, maar ook hij vermeldde Lando's naam niet. Ook Leia Organa wist blijkbaar waar Lando zich bevond, want ze verwittigde Lando dat hij bezoek zou krijgen. In 35 ABY wilde Rey de zoektocht van Luke en Lando voorzetten. Tijdens het Festival of Ancestors werd de groep van Rey opgemerkt door een First Order Stormtrooper, maar Lando schoot de trooper neer en leidde de groep naar de DN-25 Treadable waarin hij zich verplaatste en zich schuilhield. Het weerzien met Chewbacca was hartelijk en ook al introduceerde C-3PO Lando aan Rey]], Finn en Poe Dameron, de Resistance helden wisten goed wie Lando was. Lando vertelde aan Rey waar het schip van Ochi was neergestort en toen TIE fighters begonnen te verschijnen, haastten Rey en haar vrienden zich naar Lurch Canyon. Lando had geen zin om mee te komen en zei dat zijn dagen als piloot geteld waren. Hij zei dat Rey Leia zijn liefde moest overbrengen, maar Rey zei dat Lando dat zelf moest doen. Allied Fleet Uiteindelijk slaagde Rey in haar opzet en vond ze via Ochi de weg naar Exegol. Na het overlijden van Leia Organa op Ajan Kloss vroeg Poe zich af hoe de Resistance ooit de strijd kon winnen. Lando kwam echter tevoorschijn en gaf Poe de raad dat zij destijds de strijd hadden gewonnen omdat ze elkaar hadden en dat vriendschap had overwonnen. Lando was teruggekeerd op zijn beslissing en wilde opnieuw deelnemen aan de strijd tegen de First Order. Poe en Finn hadden voor Lando een cruciale rol weggelegd. Hij en Chewbacca zouden met de Millennium Falcon zoveel mogelijk bondgenoten moeten verzamelen die mee wilden gaan naar Exegol om daar de vloot van de Final Order te bekampen. Lando, Poe en Finn geloofden dat er meer bondgenoten zouden komen, zolang ze maar geloofden in de kracht van de Resistance. Lange tijd leek het erop alsof Lando was gefaald, maar plotseling leidde hij en Chewbacca een vloot aan van duizenden schepen, allemaal van burgers die niet langer wilde geregeerd worden door de First Order. Lando's vloot zorgde voor een ommekeer in de strijd en uiteindelijk kon hij Finn en Jannah met de Falcon redden toen ze de Steadfast hadden opgeblazen. Lando vierde rustig mee de overwinning op Ajan Kloss waar hij in contact kwam met Jannah. Ze vroeg van waar Lando afkomstig was en toen Jannah zei dat ze niet wist van waar zij afkomstig was, stelde Lando voor om dat samen gaan uit te zoeken. Legends * Lando kende Mungo Baobab. * Lando trok met Vuffi Raa doorheen de Centrality waar ze een verdwenen species en beschaving tot leven wekten, namelijk die van de Sharu. Vervolgens moesten ze ontsnappen aan de wraak van Rokur Gepta en hielpen ze de Oswaft met het verdedigen van hun leefwereld ThonBoka. Lando zei daarna vaarwel aan Vuffi Raa, die een lid bleek te zijn van de Silentium, een intelligent droid-species. * Op 27-jarige leeftijd won Lando een schip genaamd de Millennium Falcon in een Sabacc wedstrijd van Cix Trouvee. Lando was zelf een vrij erbarmelijke piloot, maar doordat hij het leven van de jonge smokkelaar, genaamd Han Solo, kon redden op Nar Shaddaa (Lando redde Han van Boba Fett) kon hij de Corellian overtuigen om hem op te leiden als piloot. * Lando belazerde ooit de Imperial Governor van Pesmenben IV. * Lando won Cloud City van de corrupte Dominic Raynor, de voormalige Baron Administrator. Achter de Schermen * Lando werd gespeeld door Billy Dee Williams in Episode V, VI en in Star Wars: Rebels. * Lando werd gespeeld door Donald Glover in de Han Solo Story film. * Lando was ooit gepland als een clone uit de Clone Wars in een draft van Episode V. * Lawrence Kasdan stelde voor om Lando te laten sterven in Episode VI, maar George Lucas ging daar niet mee akkoord. Verschijning *Solo *Star Wars: Rebels ** Idiot's Array (Rebels) ** The Siege of Lothal *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Bron Cannon * Shattered Empire * Star Wars: Lando * Aftermath: Empire's End * Bloodline * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Ultimate Star Wars * Databank * Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles * Solo: The Official Guide category:Bespinians category:Socorrans category:Mensen category:Gokkers category:Piloten category:Heroes of Yavin category:Smokkelaars